Todo acabó bien
by Tsuuna-chan
Summary: Este fic es el primero que subo,si lo quereis leer, leerlo, y si no, lo siento por vosotros, porque este fic os va a gustar


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic ^^ así que, por favor, no seáis muy duros.

Quiero destacar que este fic es ENDAKI y que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5, si me pertenecieran, Endou, estaría casado con Aki, no con Natsumi.

Con la colaboración de Silver-chan y yo mismo... aquí os dejo mi fic ^^.

_Es la final de la Asia-copa infantil, que se disputa entre el Raimon y La Royal Academy, el partido aún no ha empezado, pero pronto comenzará._

Aoi:*nerviosa* ¿ganaremos? Ya hemos ganado a la Royal Academy una vez, pero... ahora son mucho más fuertes...

Midori: O.o ¿Estas dudando de Tenma y los demás?

Aoi: ¡No! Solo digo que la Royal Academy ahora es más fuerte.

Midori:¬¬

Aoi: ^^U

Akane: ¡NO OS PELEEIS!

Aoi y Midori: O.O ¿desde cuándo tú hablas tan alto?

Akane: Desde que deje de gritar y se me curó la afonía.

Aoi: Vaya... no sabía nada.

Akane: Si no lo sabíais es porque yo no cuento mucho de mi vida :(

Midori: ¿por qué?

Akane: Porque mi madre se murió.

Aoi: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?

Akane:¡Inocente!

Midori: ¬¬,a nadie le gustan esas bromas de mal gusto.

Akane: n.n lo siento.

Aoi: Akane...cambiando de tema que este de las bromas no me gusta mucho... ¿En serio te gusta Shindou?

Akane: ... ¡Sí! es mi querido Shin-sama*la rodean flores y corazones*

y... a ti... Te gusta Tenma ¿Me equivoco?

Aoi:*sorprendida*... No, no estás equivocada, me gusta desde que lo conocí en primaria

Midori: Yo creo que a Tenma, tu también le gustas, no como Shindou, que pasa olímpicamente de Akane.

Akane: No me importa... yo siempre lo esperare...Por cierto, Midori ¿Quién te gusta a ti?  
>Midori: ¿A mí? a mí me gusta lo digo así, sin más rodeos, porque total despues lo sabe todo el mundo y si llegamos a salir ¿Por qué ocultar quién nos gusta?<p>

Aoi: Estoy de acuerdo pero... Para mi Kaiji es feo

Midori: Para gustos colores.*para sí* Tenma tampoco es muy guapo, que digamos -.-"

Akane: Va a empezar el partido.

_Empieza el partido con el saque inicial del Raimon._

_Shindou, pasa a Tenma, este a Shinsuke, pero la Royal Academy intercepta el pase y enseguida llega a la portería contraria._

Mikado: Taichi, vas a morder el polvo.

Taichi: El polvo prefiero limpiarlo.

Mikado: -.-" ¡Cuervo oscuro!

Taichi: No eres el único con Avatar. ¡Dios del fuego!¡Fuego frenado!

_El fuego frenado, consiste en una grande pared de fuego, que frena el balón._

Taichi: ¿Decías que iba a morder el polvo?

Mikado: O.o ¿desde cuándo tienes un Avatar?  
>Taichi: Información confidencial.<p>

Endou: ¡Por fin lo has conseguido Taichi!

Taichi: ¡Gracias entrenador Endou!

Comentarista 1: ¡El partido se reanuda!¡Taichi le pasa a Kaiji, este a Shindou y acto seguido le pasa a Tenma!

Shindou: ¡Pasa Tenma!

Tenma: ¡Sí!*le pasa el balón*

Shindou:¡Director de orquesta!¡Disparo armónico!

Reiiji: ¡Clavada de fuerza!

Comentarista 2:¡ Goooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡El Raimon va ganando 1-0!

Tenma: ¡Lo conseguiste, capitán!

Shindou: ¡Sí!

_Suena el final de la primera parte._

_EN LOS VESTUARIOS._

Shindou: Tenmaaaaaa... ¿En serio te gusta Aoi?

Tenma : *sonrojado* Eemm... si...

Shindou: A mí la verdad, quien me gusta es Akane...

Tenma: :P

Shindou: ¿Eing?

Tenma: Olvídalo... cosas mías.

Kaiji: A mí me gusta Midori, antes no, pero desde que me empezó a apoyar... me gusta XP .

Taichi: Tenma, ¿tu prima Aki está casada?  
>Tenma: No, ¿por?<p>

Taichi: Creía que Aki estaba casada con el entrenador Endou.

Tenma: No, el entrenador está casado con Natsumi.

Todo el Raimon: *Con caras de subnormales* ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!

Tenma: A mi también me gustaría que Aki y el entrenador Endou estuvieran casados, pero... Endou tuvo la mala idea de casarse con Natsumi, que por cierto, cocina fatal, le echa un montón de sal a las comidas, sobre todo a las bolas de arroz.

Todo el Raimon: Jajajajajajajajaja.

Kaiji. ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Tenma: Porque un día fui a cenar a casa del entrenador.

Taichi: ¿En serio?  
>Tenma: Sí, y Taichi, quien cocina muy bien eres tú, cocinas mil veces (o más) mejor que Natsumi.<p>

Taichi: Gracias: : P

_EN ESE MOMENTO PERO EN OTR SITIO SE ESTÁ REALIZANDO UNA LLAMADA._

Natsumi: Goueji,pronto podré volver a estar contigo.

Gouenji: Sí, se que te casaste con Endou para proteger a Aki, pero si el Raimon gana la Asia-copa.

podremos volver a estar juntos, y Endou podrá estar con Aki.

Natsumi: Espero que gane el Raimon, porque si no, el sector V seguirá activo, y me parece que ahora si irían a por Aki.

Aki: *Que oyó la llamada**aterrorizada* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

_YA EN EL PARTIDO._

Comentarista 1: ¡Comienza el segundo tiempo con el saque de la Royal Academy!

Comentarista 2: ¡Tenma va a por Mikado! Pero no consigue nada

Gouichi: ¡Maquina de tren!

Shindou: Tenma, Shinsuke ¡Vamos!

Tenma y Shinsuke: Sí

Silver-chan: O.O ¿cómo he llegado yo aquí?

Tsuna-chan (Soy yo, me quería llamar así en fanfiction, pero ese nombre ya esta cojido, y por eso me llamo Tsuna-chan-kun -.-" una parvada como un mundo) ¡Ostia! ¿Cuando has llegado?

Silver-chan: Lo acabo de decir ¬¬

Tsuna-chan: Sabes que tengo muy mala memoria, pero aun así apruebo todos los exámenes

Silver-chan: Es cierto ^^U

Tsuna-chan: Pues sí, es cierto.

Silver-chan: *susurrando* Idiota.

Tsuna-chan: Lo he oído ¬¬

Silver-chan *se hace más pequeña y Tsuna-chan, mas grande* ^^U, no era mi intención llamartelo, pero tienes muy mala memoria.

Tsuna-chan *Ya normal* Está bien.

Silver-chan: ¿la posición de Tenma, Shindou y Shinsuke no es la del triangulo letal?

Tsuna-chan: No.

Silver-chan: Menos mal, porque eso es mío no me has pedido los derechos de autor. (Se que Silver-chan había cogido el pingüino emperador Nº 2, peor es que si no, me quedaba sin nada que poner

Tsuna-chan: Voy a coger el pen y te lo voy a meter por el c...

Shindou: ¡Pingüino emperador Nº 3!

Tsurugi: ¡Caída mortal!

Comentarista 1: ¡Goooooooooooooooooool! ¡El Raimon va ganando 2-0!

Silver-chan: ¬¬ ¿Por dónde me ibas a meter el pen?

Tsuna-chan: Yo nunca dije eso.

Silver-chan: ¿A no? Pues entonces ¿Quien fue?

Tsuna-chan: ¿Estás segura de que no te echaron droga en el cola-cao?

Silver-chan: Lo dudo, porque yo tomo Nesquik.

Tsuna-chan: Yo también tomo Nesquik. Pues comiste algo en mal estado y tienes alucinaciones.

Silver-chan: No sé...

Tsuna-chan: Retrasada.

Silver-chan: ¿Me has llamado retrasada?  
>Tsuna-chan: ¿Ves? Ya están las alucinaciones.<p>

Silver-chan: Sí... ¬¬

_SUENA EL PITIDO DEL FINAL DEL PARTIDO._

Taichi: ¡Mierda!

Endou: *comiendo galletas* ¡Para!¡Que te doy un galletazo!

Taichi: *con cara de subnormal* ¿Eing?

Endou: ¡No digas tacos giliñordo!

Taichi: Esta bien… Lo digo porque, me he olvidado de cómo invocar mi Avatar

Endou: -.-" *para sí* ñordo

_Tenma corre hacia Aoi y sin esperarlo, ella es besada por el chico. Sorprendida, responde el beso (Se que esta parte me quedo fatal pero es que esto no se me da muy bien) y Tenma le pregunta:_

Tenma: Aoi, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Aoi: *Ilusionada*¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

Tenma: *Sin palabras*

Aki: ¡Hola! Endou, ya podemos vivir juntos porque, nadie menos nosotros, sabemos que te casaste conmigo, pero Natsumi, era algo como tu marioneta. ¿No?

Natsumi: ¬¬ ¿perdona?

Aki: Vamos, ambas sabemos que eras su marioneta, no le negabas nada

Endou: ¡Dejad de discutir!

Aki: Vaya… por fin dices algo sensato

Endou: No es eso, es que el fic se está acabando

Aki y Natsumi: ¬¬ eso que yo pensaba que habías dicho algo sensato…

Endou: Sabéis que yo no he dicho algo sensato en toda mi vida y no voy a empezar ahora.

_Endou, Aki, Tenma, Aoi, los padres de Aoi y Sasuke se mudan a Okinawa y allí viven todoooos felices, pero Aoi y su familia no viven en la casa de Aki y Endou._

Mi primer fic y es un One-shot, ¿creéis que para ser mi primer fic 1.300 (al menos según el Word) palabras está bien?

Subiré otro fic cuando me vuelva la inspiración pero no sé si subir un fic completo o por capítulos, bueno, ya lo decidiré ¡Abur! (Mi despedida personal.)


End file.
